Gone
by Sesshy Demon
Summary: What do you do when the only thing that you care about in the entire world just walks away from you?


**Alright guys, this is just a little oneshot that hit me in spanish class. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing I geuss. One minute I'm thinking about verbs and the next BANG an But anyways I hope that you all enjoy. All flashbacks will be in **_italics._

**xXxXxXx**

_"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Kakashi screamed._

_They where at Kakashi's small apartment. It had a small living area with a black leather sofa, and a tv on a wooden stand. The kitchen was connected to it. It had a small wooden table and chairs, with a fridge and a stove. Counters on both sides of the stove, and cabinets above, with a small sink. The hallway was on the other side of the living room, which lead to Kakashi's small bathroom and bedroom._

_Sakura and Kakashi where standing in the living room._

_"Because Kakashi, we've been togethor for almost two years and I still feel like I just met you," Sakura countered, her eyes flamming,"Your not even really committed to this relationship."_

_Kakashi's gaze turned cold in an instant,"And what makes you think that?"_

_Sakura sighed and began to run her temples,"See Kakashi, all your barriers just came up. You hide everything from me, and I had nothing from you. I just,"she stopped rubbing her temples and looked at Kakashi,"I can't do this anymore Kakashi."_

_Kakashi just stared at her, his eyes showing no emotion. He seemed like a man who didn't care, but on the inside, he was dying._

_He didn't know what to think anymore. The only thing that he cared about was stepping out of his life, maybe for good. His walls were crumbling, he couldn't keep up the faqade anymore. A tear fell from his eye to be soaked up in his mask._

_He began to walk toward her; but she just backed away from him. His heart shattered a little more in his chest. Tears began to fall in a steady flow from his eye._

_"Tell me what I can do to fix it Sakura!" he begged._

_Sakura shoock her head,"There is nothing you can do."_

_A sob escaped from him,"Sakura, please..."_

_"I didn't want to tell you this Kakashi, but I'm seeing someone else."_

_He stopped breathing right then. He was as still as a board. Had he heard her right?_

_"What?" he whispered._

_Sakura sighed,"I'm seeing someone else."_

_His heart completly shattered after that. The tears no longer flowed from his eye. He couldn't feel anything anymore. There really was nothing he could do._

_"Then I geuss you should leave," he whispered._

That scene had been playing over and over inside his head for the last two hours. After that, Sakura had packed her things and left. He never asked who the other man was, and she never told him.

After she had left he had come straight to the memorial stone. It had been raining for the last hour, so no one was around to witness the dead that was about to be committed there.

Kakashi traced Obito's name with his fingers. In his other hand he carried and empty vile of poison. He had found it in the medicine cabinet before he had left his apartment to come here. There hadn't been enough to kill him in that vile, but after what he had planned, it would help speed things along considerably.

He took his hand off the memorial stone, and grabbed a kunia from his pouch.

"I'll see you soon Obito," he whispered.

He took the kunia, and slashed both of his wrist, deeply. Blood started gushing from the wound instantly. He could already feel conciousness starting to slip away because of the poison and blood loss.

Kakashi looked up to the sky, and raised the kunia to his heart,"I'll see you soon," he whispered.

He plunged the kunia deeply into his chest. Not even Tsunade could save his life now, but that was the point. He didn't want to be saved.

He fell to his knee's, still looking at the sky. Blackness began to edge into his vision. Everything was becoming a blur. The poison was working nicely now that he had lost so much blood. He wouldn't be around much longer.

He then fell to his side, blood pooled around him. He couldn't see anything clearly anymore. His heart was barely beating. It was almost over.

He took one last shacky breathe and whispered,"I love you Sakura."

His closed his eyes while his heart took its last beat.

**xXxXxXx**

**OMG that is so sad. I swear it made me sad after I wrote it. But anyways I hope that everyone enjoys is and please review and check out my other stories that I've written so far. Sincerly,**

**Sesshy Demon**


End file.
